The overall goal of this project has been to develop and demonstrate a way of work that develops interfaces among the agencies delivering human services in a community. The immediate objective has been to design and install a common management information system for program accountability at two care-giving agencies on the upper East side of Manhattan. The common system, and the way of work that it codifies, serves as a means of linkage among workers within an agency and across the interfaces of two or more collaborating agencies. A Status Form has been designed and now is being tested. It is a one-page instrument with precoded items and open spaces for particulars. It is used in a versatile way for recording the experience of an accounting agency with its clientele as to case history, intervention planning, process monitoring and outcome evaluation.